fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Windviero
|diff★☆ = ★★★★ |image = N/A |titles = Snowstorm Wyvern 吹雪竜 |names = Windy |species = Flying Wyvern |habitats = Arctic Ridge, Dunes, Frozen Seaway, Tundra, Forlorn Arena, Hoarfrost Reach, Guiding Lands |size = Large |relations = Miasma Windviero, Dreamfreezer Windviero |move = Golden Blizzard |elements = Ice |ailments = Iceblight Sleep |weaknesses = Fire Dragon |creator = dancnbna }} Windviero (Japanese: アリロス, Arirosu) are Flying Wyverns. Physiology |Monster Icon = |description = Windviero are rarely seen due to their shyness and their frigid habitats. When threatened, they are said to summon golden blizzards that lull their aggressors to a frozen, likely eternal sleep. }} A small and slender bipedal wyvern with a primarily black leathery carapace. It has regions of white scales on its chest, legs, and head. Its head is elongated with a prominent beak. Four large hair-like structures stream out from the back of its head. It has rather wide wings. Ecology Windviero are an invasive species that snuck over from the New World. Their unusual defense mechanisms and flighty nature make it difficult for native predators to hunt them down. Since their accidental introduction, their numbers have skyrocketed and native wildlife struggles to compete for food with them. The Guild has declared open season on Windviero in an attempt to control the population, which has not worked as well as expected. They seem to have a stable population in the Hoarfrost Reach. Windviero roost in dark, icy caverns. Their low body temperature makes it difficult for Khezu and Gigginox to detect them, and they can seal themselves to cave ceilings with their ice to sleep undisturbed. In deserts, they bury themselves in sand instead. This does not always stop Tigrex, their main threat. Windviero are monogamous for the most part. Though they lay eggs, these eggs hatch internally and they give live birth. Windviero are capable of flight within just half an hour of birth. Behavior Windviero are meek and elusive creatures who dislike confrontation. They usually only fight in self-defense. They typically flee instead of fight. Even when angry, they aren't that aggressive. Abilities Windviero primarily defend themselves by kicking with their powerful legs, striking with their large wings, or spitting ice. When endangered, they secrete a potent gold-colored sleep-inducing substance from their wing membranes and flap their wings along with large quantities of snow or sand, dispersing the substance as a golden blizzard. Habitat Although Windviero primarily inhabit icy areas, they have occasionally been spotted in deserts. These habitats provide ample snow or sand to whip up. They are primarily nocturnal, and desert specimens are exclusively nocturnal. Turf Wars *Windviero vs. Tobi-Kadachi/Viper Tobi-Kadachi: Tie. *Windviero vs. Great Zotas: Tie. *Windviero vs. Odogaron/Ebony Odogaron: Odogaron wins. *Windviero vs. Arenaea/Halation Arenaea: Arenaea wins. *Windviero vs. Barioth/Sand Barioth: Barioth wins. *Windviero vs. Legiana/Shrieking Legiana: Legiana wins. *Windviero vs. Tigrex/Brute Tigrex: Tigrex wins. *Windviero vs. Nargacuga/Lucent Nargacuga: Nargacuga wins. *Windviero vs. Blackveil Vaal Hazak: Blackveil Vaal Hazak wins. *Windviero vs. Rajang: Rajang wins. Quests Low-Rank Village High-Rank Village G-Rank Village Low-Rank Hub High-Rank Hub G-Rank Hub Master Rank (Under construction) Useful Information Avert Your Ice The sleep toxin that Windviero release in their signature golden blizzards works when inhaled. Turn away when the storm reaches its peak, or you'll find yourself at the Windviero's mercy... (4th Gen) Attacks (Under construction) Weapons Blademaster Gunner Armor Blademaster *Defense (Low Rank): 100 - 410 *Defense (High Rank): 250 - 560 *Defense (G Rank): 590 - 780 * -20 * 0 * 0 * 15 * -15 * 0 * 10 *Skills (Low Rank): Evasion +1, Negate Sleep, Worrywart *Skills (High Rank): Evasion +1, Negate Sleep, Worrywart *Skills (G Rank): Evasion +2, Negate Sleep, Fleet Feet Gunner *Defense (Low Rank): 50 - 205 *Defense (High Rank): 125 - 280 *Defense (G Rank): 355 - 470 * -20 * 0 * 0 * 15 * -10 * 0 * 15 *Skills (Low Rank): Evasion +1, Negate Sleep, Worrywart *Skills (High Rank): Evasion +1, Negate Sleep, Worrywart *Skills (G Rank): Evasion +2, Negate Sleep, Fleet Feet Carves 4th Gen World Breakable Parts *Head: Scars across hair things. Rewards Scales or rare drops. *Wings: Tattered edges. Rewards Wings or Shells. *Tail: Can be severed and carved. *Back: Shell breaks. Rewards Shells or Ice. Notes *Windviero's roar requires Earplugs to block. *In G Rank, Windviero will immediately flee the area upon spotting the Hunter for the first time. This only occurs once per quest. *When low on stamina, Windviero will fail to use its ice attacks and will fall over after a charge. *Windviero is elligible for the Hyper State. **Hyper Ice Block and Hyper Narcotoxin can be obtained from Hyper Windviero quests. **Its Hyper points include its wings, head, tail, and legs. Trivia *Windviero is based on the Winter Windster boss from Wario World. *Windviero's name is a combination of "wind" and "invierno", the Spanish word for winter. I misspelled the name once and it stuck. *The golden blizzard ability came from a dream I had. *The Japanese name comes from "Alice," a character from a story I wrote who is heavily associated with the Windviero, plus the "-os" suffix common in wyverns. *Windviero was made an invasive species so people wouldn't feel too bad about killing this shy and cute monster. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Dancnbna